instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Dante
}} The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? Both are 19 years old.' 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Both are alumnis and are unemployed - unless you count Prince and Princess of a city a job 8. What is your character's blood status? Pure-blood. 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). In the mountains of Argentina, disclosed of course, lies a city of the name of Rose. With nearing 500,000 inhabitants it is among the largest of the magical communities within the nation. At the head of it's government before the Minister for Magic is the Duke and Duchess of Rose. Traditionally purely Argentinian in recent years more foreigners have become part of the family. The current duke, Florentino, is among the first rulers to marry a foreigner. '' ''Duke Florentino met his Filipina wife, Amaya-Kenia Castro, whilst touring in his youth. The two fell in love and upon his accession to the throne had two children; Dante and Estella. Upon their birth there were celebrations throughout the city that lasted one hundred days, giving the twins the honorary title of 'rosas de celebración.' Each were given their own personal rose colour - blue for Dante and pink for Estella. Growing up the twins were taught not only the way of the magical population but also that of the muggle world due to the connections the family had with the muggle presidency of Argentina. Not too long after their birth their mother gave birth to another son, Rodriguez. Their childhood was essentially unchanging from magical history lessons, muggle history lessons and ways in which they would use their magical abilities once revealed to have them. The aforementioned revelation came during a play duel between the two. Often they would be given old, broken and disused wands to wave around and shout what they thought to be spells which obviously weren't as to prevent the two from injuring themselves. However, one duel when the two were nine the exact opposite of safety happened. From the wand in which Dante held came sparks and from Estella's flames. Of course with the amount of guards there the flames were extinguished and from that point on their education forgave the use of practice wands and implemented the use of "current" ones. When the two were eleven years old they were accepted into El Insituto Latino de Magia, being sorted into the historical house for their family of Crepare. Whilst their, the two not only lived up to the reputation of those from their house of partying frequently, but also set a new legacy for their successors to sleep with roughly five people per year since sixth year each. Now both are graduated and are looking for jobs just in case they aren't the chosen heir. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Dante is definitely the kinder twin, albeit it's not by much but nonetheless, he's the nicer one. He's somewhat more outgoing than Estella and is more open to actually making friends and keeping ties with them. Whilst his twin favours berating them he, on the other hand, actually likes to compliment people. However, like Estella, he does believe he deserves to be the next Duke of Rose. Estella is the colder twin, no way around it. She's extremely sarcastic and refuses to take anyone's crap because she knows they're not worth her time. She's reserved and refuses to make friends with people she considers inferior to her - inferior in the sense that everyone she seems to meet wants to be her friend due to her status or they're all stupid. It's very rare she'll keep a friendship and more often than not she'll berate them out of it out of fear of getting attached and having it ripped away from her. Like Dante, she believes she deserves to be the next Duchess of Rose. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Category:Sorted